Highway to Becoming Mikan Sakura
by Fangirlno.90463
Summary: AU - Mikan Sakura had no idea she was an alice, nor what her alice was. But apparently this boy in his fancy suit who had torn her from her home intended to use it.
1. Chapter 1

**Heyy Everybody! Okay so this is my new story where Mikan is found by the ESP before Hotaru decides to go to Gakuen Alice. It's sort of AU but I'm gonna go along the same basic storyline and timeline as the manga. There will be romance (of the NatsumexMikan sort 3 I do love Ruka . . . but he's just not right for Mikan in my opinion) later on because I'm a sucker for it. Also the chapters are gonna be short, 1000 to 2000 words at most because this story is likely to be infrequently updated as is. :P**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice or any associated characters and settings**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Her first thought is of her grandpa. A gravelly old man with a heart of gold and morals set in stone. He was her first memory of being cradled to sleep at tender age of two years, and the one to teach her how to walk and tie her shoes. He encouraged her through everything she needed him too. He raised her to be the person she is. She's learnt a lot from him, and loved him more than anyone else for the first nine and a half years of her life.

Did it hurt him as much as it hurt her when they took her away. She's pretty sure it did.

Her second thought is of her best friend. Cool, smart, amazing Hotaru. She never met anyone she mixed with quite as well as Hotaru. Her petty envy vanished in the wake of a connection that tied her in everyway to her eternal best friend. Hotaru was cold, and indifferent, but every now and then she'd say something, or do something that reminded her that what they had was not as easily expressed through kind words, or meaningless pleasantries.

She's glad Hotaru wasn't there; she might have been dragged away too.

And then she realises she's never going to have a third thought because there's only two people who mean that much to her world. Hotaru hasn't been around as long, but she's just as special as grandpa. She'd do anything for them.

And she knows for certain she's not all talk because when she got home to the shrine earlier than grandpa on that stormy wednesday afternoon, men in black suits with cold eyes kicked down the door and surrounded her. She fought and struggled and screamed at the top of her lungs like any normal kid would, as she'd been taught to do when grabbed by strangers. Even the appearence of the frighteningly tall and thin man with a white face mask and an aura of absolute malice could not halt her screams. But then he opened his red-painted mouth, and it only took one comment to subdue her protests.

"Come quietly, Ms Sakura, or your precious friend and grandfather will pay the price."

And she did. She went with her head hanging. With her eyes blindfolded. And she went with her hands tied behind her back, both figuratively and literally. She was shoved into a car with surprisingly comfortable seats and belted in. Tears had welled in her eyes and soaked the blindfold when the car drove away. She hadn't said goodbye.

In the end her not having a third thought of her own didn't matter because the scary man with his angry-soft-hateful voice filled her mind with threats and promises alike the whole drive.

_"They'll be fine, Ms Sakura, as long as you behave . . ."_

_"We won't ask anything you can't do, but we expect it to be done . . ."_

_"Hush now, don't cry. Everything will be explained in due time. You'll be special, everyone's waiting for you . . ."_

It was a long drive. She curled up in a ball against a car door that was locked and ignored the loss of feeling in her hands. Silent tears continued to fall; she wasn't usually one for quiet tears, but these thugs weren't going to hear her wail, not if it meant grandpa and Hotaru would suffer. She determindly ignored the painful constriction around her wrists and resolved to sit the whole drive without moving an inch. This doesn't work, because despite her anger and fear (and there was a lot of fear), she is still a kid, and she is tired, and emotionally exhausted. By the time the car pulls to a stop, she is almost asleep.

"Ms Sakura?"

She jolted awake and briefly panicked when she could see nothing but black. Her hands clawed at their bindings and her chest heaved with shuddering breaths.

"The blindfold and restraints will be removed shortly. Just come with us a little further and we'll tell you everything."

Angry-soft-hateful-_alone_.

She stiffened when hands opened the car door and guided her out, ghosting over her shoulders and sending shivers down her spine. She didn't want any of these people touching her. But she would let them, if it meant Hotaru and grandpa would stay safe. They lead her a long way, and she stumbled frequently, still tired. She knew it was night because they were walking past trees and the summer crickets were chirping loudly. It was a cool night, and if she stopped thinking about where she was going and concentrated on where she was, it was a nice night.

She fazed out, her mind wandering to happier times. She's good at losing herself in daydream. So much so that by the time they've half-carried, half-led her into a building and up a flight of stairs through some more halls iand into a room with the hush of a funeral parlour, she's not even with them anymore. She's with Hotaru and grandpa. Then her blindfold is ripped away and her eyes assaulted with light. Her arms are untied too, and they fall forward numbly. She cried out in pain and dropped to the ground, pressing the heels of her hands to her eyes.

"Mikan Sakura . . ."

Her body froze as the voice washed over her like velvet. She slowly raised her head and saw the boy sitting in a chair four times too big for him, and eyes fifty years too old for him. He was fine boned, and handsome, with delicate features and a smirk that radiates pure confidence. She took him in slowly, from his manicured nails to his perfectly pressed suit. Either side of him stand a man and a woman. The white masked man and a tall lady with hateful green eyes and clutching fingers. Around the walls of the room, more suited men stand; the same ones who brought her here. She slowly got to her feet, trembling.

"What's going on?"

Her voice is small, and pathetic. Frightened. She sounded like a frightened rabbit who had learned to speak. The boy smiled at her with icy perfection.

"My dear, I am sorry for the fright we've given you, but I wasn't sure wether dear Yuka would have you under guard or not."

Her lower lip wobbles precariously. "Who's that?" The boy's gaze narrowed. His eyes searched her face coldly, as though looking for a lie. She gulped audibly, tears welling in her own eyes again.

"Someone you will obviously have to be accquainted with later on. Now Mikan, I'm sure you have no idea where you are and why. I can understand that would be slightly . . . distressing for you. It's a long story and I'd rather not go into too much detail; we'll save that for later. The fact of the matter is, the world we live in is like the disgusting mess found in a pig's trough."

She locked her hands together tightly to stop them shaking her head was spinning, and she wondered when anything was going to start making sense again. The boy's cultured speech had fallen to silent contemplation. He observed her thoughtfully, his old eyes gleaming with an emotion that froze her in place and made her want to hide. She averted her eyes hurriedly.

"W-what does that mean?" She stammered weakly.

The boy smiled the smile of a predator who has caught his prey. She shook.

"It means my dear, that you are the diamond, and you are mine."

.

.

.


	2. Chapter 2

**Yeah, so this is chapter two! Thanks to everyone who read the last chapter and added it to story alerts ect. It's always nice to know people enjoy what you write! :) This chapter was harder to write cause I had to explain without over explaining and be mysterious about everything and keep it simple and not boring lol. It would be nice if anyone could give me feedback on how I went. Any kind of constructive critisism or comment about how I write is always appreciated. Please excuse any typos as well, I don't have a beta and though I do proof read I tend to miss a few every now and then.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice or any associated characters and settings**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Mikan stared, shivers running up and down her spine. She'd never felt more small or powerless in her life. This beautiful boy and his scary-dangerous companions and the silent men in black suits made her want to bury her head in her knees and wail. All of her courage and spirit had deserted her. Then she remembered her first and second thoughts. If grandpa and Hotaru could see her now, cowering before some stupid thugs, they'd be ashamed of her!

MIkan raised her head slightly, defiantly. The boy crossed one leg over the other and leant his head on his palm, still smiling. One fine eyebrow rose. She clenched her trembling, sweaty hands.

"Luna, Rei, get everyone out and stand in front of the door. I want to have private talk with Ms Sakura," He finally said, a cruelly satisfied twist to his lips. Mikan jumped. The white-masked man and the tall, boney woman moved immediatly, their movements swift and purposeful. Mikan shrunk back as the woman passed her. She paused briefly to regard MIkan with a glare of furious hatred before sweeping past, leaving a lingering smell of flowery perfume and sophistication.

The double doors boomed shut ominously. Mikan waited, deep breaths rattling in her ribcage. The boy steepled his fingers. Suddenly his smile became less cold and more welcoming and regretful. It washed over Mikan like a hug and she blinked, disorientated.

"I'm sorry we had to be so rough with you, Mikan. But we are being watched and I must be careful of how much is seen." His voice had become mellow, and rich with concern. The eyes that watched her now felt soulful. Mikan felt a flush rise in her cheeks.

"T-that's alright-"

"Of course now I am free to speak as I please and I must do so," he interrupted. "I shall let you know everything that we have do so far was an act. A show, if you will, put on for the sake of anyone who may be watching me. Your grandfather and Hotaru Imai are perfectly safe, and so are you. Your separation from them had be done for your own saftey."

Mikan's mouth dropped open. An illegible strangled noise of surprise popped out, and twisted into a sigh of relief and suddenly she sagged. A sort of contentment swelled in her chest. The boy laughed when she slumped out of her crouch and puffed lightly. She smiled shyly in return. No one with a smile that sweet could be nasty. And Mikan knew it was best to always give people the benefit of the doubt.

"That's good," she said, "But who's watching you? And why do they want to hurt me, Hotaru and grandpa?" Her face twisted in confusion. The boy sighed seriously.

"Who's watching _us_," he corrected lightly. "And they are bad people." Mikan blinked. The boy's mouth twisted wryly. "Because we are Alices." He answered her unspoken question. "And this is the Alice Academy."

"_Where_?"

"Alice Academy. A school for those children born possessing an Alice. A power that allows them to do things above and beyond the normal."

"Like how my friend Nana was really good at maths?"

"No, like how Superman can fly and The Flash can run really fast."

Mikan's mouth dropped open and her face lit up like christmas morning. No one would bother to make up a lie as silly as that. The boy watched her with indulgent affection, his easy manner calming her back into her usual bubbly persona.

"Oh wow! Really? Like Superheroes! That's amazing!"

"Yes, it is. You are one of these Alices, and a special one at that."

"Oh . . . is that why you brought me here?"

He leaned forward, his voice lowering seriously. Mikan felt her own body lean forward sub-consciously, as though if she did not she would not hear his words, spoken in a silken murmur.

"You, Mikan, are very special. Your powers are much sought after. We have been watching over you for a while now, ensuring your safety. But recently new circumstances have risen that present a dangerous threat to our school and students. Had we left you alone, I would have been unable to protect you or your gifts."

Mikan felt her face freeze. Her hands began to tremble again. She didn't understand everything he'd said, but she understood enough for her body to lock down in gut-wrenching fear. What could she possibly do that would make her so important? Or that would hurt other people? Would they expect her to use them against the bad people?

The boy sighed, his expression rueful as he observed her reaction.

"Don't look so scared, Mikan. I have brought you here under duress, but really I just want to teach you how to use your gifts, and protect you from those who would abuse them. I will not make you use them for our benefit." His hands lay out in a gesture of goodwill and calm. She stared, a bud of hope unfurling in her chest. Maybe even if she had such dangerous powers she could use them for good if she was taught properly.

The boy continued. "I do hope, though, that you'll help us. The bad men wish to hurt all the children here. I am trying to save everyone I can, but with so many people I can't trust, it gets very hard . . ." He sounded tired, and his hands rubbed his eyes. Suddenly he looked exhausted and anxious. Mikan's hopeful, wavering heart wilted. She came forward hurriedly, standing on slightly shakey legs. Her hands grasped the arms of his high-backed chair. She peered into his face earnestly when he opened his eyes. She hurriedly assured him.

"I'll help you. I will. But what do you need me to do? I really don't think I have any powers . . ."

"Oh but you do, Mikan. And they are unique to say the least."

He sat up straight, suddenly, like a thought had only just occured to him. All traces of exhaustion faded to a hopeful desperation. Mikan would have flinched back, but a hand grabbed her arm and held her steady. He spoke determindly.

"Mikan, how about we make a deal? If you help save the other children here, and I will train you do so, and agree to follow my orders, I will promise to look after you, your grandfather and Hotaru Imai as best I can, even if I can't reunite you just yet."

Mikan didn't think about it for long. With an upbringing such as hers, to be selfish was inheard of. Her head bobbed furiously. "Of course! I can't leave all of you in trouble if I can help! I'll definetly do my best." She held out her hand to him, her face as serious as Mikan Sakura ever really got. The boy smiled, taking her hand in his. She grinned back; she really had been wrong when she'd thought he was scary.

"Thank you, Mikan. We'll get along nicely."

Mikan's smile faltered slightly. His tone of voice was just a little too intense, but then he pulled away and called the rest of his men back in and she was ushered along again by the white masked man to her new rooms with the assurance that everything would be explained in further detail to her the next day.

The doors closed behind her decisively, and she was left staring at a luxurious room filled with velvet drapes and plush carpet. It was lovely, and cold. Mikan shivered in the dark and searched for a light switch. After a minute of searching she gave up and headed straight for the bed. It was far bigger than any futon she'd ever slept on, and so cushioned she sank about thirty centimetres into the matress when she climbed in. She lay on her back and stared at the ceiling.

Sleep did not come. She tossed and turned; her neck felt like it was lying at a funny angle. She scowled into her pillow. A second later she got up and jumped off the bed, dragging the blanket and her pillow along with her. She settled at the foot of the bed on the plush carpet. It was much more comfortable on the cushy floor; similar to her futon at home. Mikan felt the beginnings of homesickness, but fought it away with the thought that she was too tired after her big day to spend all night awake and pining.

She rolled onto her side, huddled in the blanket, and slept.

.

.

.


End file.
